


送别

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Isak走了（3027 words）





	送别

Title: 送别

Pairing: Even/Isak

Rating: T

Author: Mellowsweet

Summary：Isak走了

Warning: Major Character Death

 

一

 

当Even反应过来时，Isak已经倒在他怀里。

他胸前被鲜血染红，他好痛，但又庆幸自己为Even挡住了那颗子弹。

他感到自己的力气正被抽空，渐渐地，他变得轻飘飘的，不再痛。

他知道自己要走，他只担心没有他照顾的Even，未来可怎么办。

他用尽全力对Even笑，Jeg elsker deg. 他用唇语说。

生命停留在最后一个音节。

 

二 

 

另一颗子弹擦过Even的耳边，周围是无数惨叫声和枪击声交织在一起，不断有人倒下，恍若人间炼狱。

SWAT和FBI终于闻讯赶来，击毙了歹徒。

救护车的警铃尖锐地撕破天空。

警察在统计伤亡人数。

Even死死地搂住怀中的Isak，无论医生怎么劝他就是不肯松手。

“先生，您在流血，你需要治疗。”

Even根本听不到。他眼睛里只有Isak，Isak睡着了。

他亲吻着Isak的额头，在他耳边哼起了摇篮曲。

他经常这么哄Isak去睡觉。

“先生……我很抱歉，他已经走了……”

Even继续哼着，一颗眼泪砸在Isak的安静的脸庞。

他的泪水断了线，顺着他的面颊滑下，打湿了他的衣襟。

“先生，对不起了。”

医生朝护士使了个眼色，几人上前按住Even，Even死命挣扎着，两位警察把Isak的尸体台上了救护车。Even疯了，他挣开束缚冲向警察一拳揍了过去，还没等他有机会靠近Isak，便被拦住了腰，医生顺势上前，给他注射了镇静剂。

他倒下时，眼角的泪还未干。

 

三

 

等Even再次醒来，他已经在病房中。

电视里正在播放这次拉斯维加斯恐袭的惨案的新闻。

Even看着不断攀升的数字，有些麻木。

“天啊，你醒了！”守在病床前的Mikael赶紧按下呼叫按钮，医生和护士很快赶来，检查了一下Even的情况。Even的伤口已无大碍，再换几天药即可出院。

Mikael点点头，医生和护士离开。

“我，我和大使一接到美方的通知就赶紧赶来了。我还以为是同名，没想到真的是你……”Mikael握住了Even的手：“你还活着，真的太好了……”

Even呆滞地看着电视，没有说话。

“Isak的事，我很抱歉……我们已经安排好专机，把你们一起送回奥斯陆，让他安息……”

 

四

 

Even扶着Isak的棺木走下飞机，他在人群里看见了Isak痛哭的母亲，Isak一夜白了头的父亲搂着她，他看见悲伤的Jonas和Magnus走上来对他说了些什么，他看见哭花了妆的Sana抱住了他，他看见面露担忧的Sonya。

一张张熟悉的面孔在晃动，人影幢幢。

 

五

 

Isak下葬这天，Jonas, Magnus, Eskild, Mahdi为他扶灵，Even被Mikael搀着跟着棺木。下葬时，Isak的父亲读了悼词。Even看着那一抔抔黄土渐渐覆盖了Isak。他趁Mikael不注意，跳了下去，想要同Isak一起去了。

 

六

 

自从Isak走后，Even再也没说过话。

他面无表情。未曾流下一滴眼泪。

他拒绝和任何人交流，他把自己锁了起来。

 

七

他的胡子越来越长，头发也是。但他每天都会细致地梳理，穿上干净的衣服，来到Isak的墓前，摩挲着他墓碑上的照片，有时带上一份甜点，有时与他同酌，然后静静地坐着，看着天上的云流动。

 

八

 

他最怕回家，那个小家充满了他们的甜蜜时光。

Isak很喜欢白色。

那张白色的沙发，他们买了这座房子之后，第一次做爱就是在那里。

那张白色的木桌，上面还留着黑色的印迹，是Isak心血来潮学做饭把滚烫的锅直接放在桌上烫的。

那台白色的冰箱，上面还贴着Isak手写的标签：“记得买鸡蛋！”

白色的墙上是他们的领养计划，如果不出意外的话，这周本来是可以见到他们未来的养子的。

白色的床上……

白色的床上还残留着Isak的味道，衣服上也是。

他总觉得Isak会在家里的某个角落躲着，然后跳到他背上，撒娇地叫他baby。

他总觉得浴帘一拉开，是Isak在泡牛奶浴，有段时间，Isak很爱和Eskild切磋保养之道。

他总觉得上班的时候会收到Isak的短信，他会告诉他今天他想吃什么，然后在他做饭时，Isak会从背后抱住他，要他亲吻。

他的世界，全专属于他和Isak的，没有Isak，他的人生毫无意义。

 

九

 

在Isak逝世一周年的时候，Even有了个小计划。

他自己给自己理了发，刮了胡子，又去买了套新的西装。

一年没有说话，结账的时候，很艰难地发出了第一个音节。

然后，他去花店买了一束粉玫瑰。

老板帮他包好，问他卡片要写什么。

他用沙哑地声音说：“我想你，我的爱。再见到你，我很开心。”

临走时，老板笑着祝他顺利。

他谢谢老板，太久没笑的他，发现自己已经失去了笑的能力。

最后，他去了药店。

店员核实了他的病例，再三确认了数量，有些犹豫地拿了三瓶阿普唑仑给他。

他谢过店员，将药瓶小心翼翼地放在口袋中，出去了。

店员有些不放心，他拿起了身边的电话，照着电脑里的记录拨打了出去。

 

十

 

Even将玫瑰放在Isak墓前，照片上的Isak一直都是那么可爱。

他跪下来，吻了吻他。

 

十一

 

回到家中，他打开酒柜，拿出那支他在Isak十八岁时送他的红酒。上面贴着21：21的标签。

他就着这酒，把药吞下。

 

十二

 

他喜欢Baz Luhrmann，可Isak看了罗密欧与朱丽叶之后却喜欢上了年轻的Leonardo DiCaprio，拉着他一起重看了好几遍泰坦尼克号。

他还会兴致勃勃地拉着他演Rose和Jack在海上漂浮的那场戏，那时Rose浮在木板上，快要冻僵的Jack拉着她的手，对她说：“你要好好活着，生一大堆孩子，看着他们长大，长命百岁，死在温暖的床上，而不是这里，也不会是今晚，明白吗？”

Isak总是很夸张地将“生一大堆孩子”那句比划出来，然后Even就会扑倒他身上扯下他的衣服说我们真的来生孩子吧。

 

十三

 

Even不确定自己是醉了，还是死了。但他可以确认安眠药不是一个舒服的死法。和喝太多想吐的感觉太相似，他感到反胃，有什么东西噎着他，然后就呛住了。接下来，他看见眼前闪过了一道白光。白光尽头，是一扇门。

他飘了起来，朝着白光的方向。

接着，他推开了那扇门。

 

十四

 

是天使一般的Isak。

身上有翅膀，头上，是金色的光圈。

他穿着白色的袍子，一边露出了性感的肩。

Even冲上去，捧着他的脸，紧紧吻住了他。

他们交缠着双唇，Even吸吮着Isak的津液，仿佛是干涸依旧的枯井重遇甘露。

 

十五

 

他有太多话，想同Isak诉说。可是一腔情感，却哽在喉头。

他只能看着Isak傻笑，眼里却流着泪。

“我可以跟你走吗？”

他问。

 

十六

 

“记得吗，我们演过很多遍的台词。”

“你要答应我，你会活下去，决不放弃，不管发生什么，不管希望多么渺茫，答应我……”

“所以你要留下来，不然，谁来给我扫墓？”

Isak笑道。

 

十七

 

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

Even在Isak耳边呢喃着。

“我也爱你，我一直都爱你。”

Isak回道：“只是我先走几步，你要替我多欣赏这人间的美好，珍惜身边的人，我们终会重逢，到时候，我可要好好听听你带给我的故事。”

“我不想离开你，没有你世间没有美好。”

“大家已经失去了我，不能再失去你了，我的爱。”

空中隐约响起奇异恩典。

Isak看着Even的蓝眸，然后一边印了一个吻。

“我要走了，我们最终会再相遇，你要坚信这点。我会来接你的。”

Even想要抓紧他的手，可他什么都没抓住。

Isak还在他眼前，还在笑，可是他却触摸不到。

又是一道白光闪过，Isak消失了。

Even从空中落下，跌回黑暗的地面，嚎啕大哭。

 

十八

 

“还难受吗？”Mikael担忧地问。

Even摇摇头：“给大家添麻烦了。”

他的声音沙哑而虚弱。昨晚他被Mikael发现，送去医院抢救，洗了胃之后已无大碍。

“不会，大家都是兄弟，理应互相照顾。我去问问护士你现在能吃东西了吗。”Mikael起身出门。

Even扭过头，看着窗外。今天天气不错，任性的阳光穿透玻璃，在他身上恣意舞蹈。他晒得太暖，想打盹了。

Mikael端着粥回来，调好病床的高度，放好小桌板，又拿起勺子一口一口喂着Even。

“你的工作怎么办？”

“我申请调回挪威了。大使已经批了。”Mikael漫不经心地说。

“对不起……”

“都说了，是我自己的选择，和你没关系。”

“嗯。”Even也不知该说什么，阳光洒在Mikael头顶，他的影子投射在墙上。Even看着他的影子，好像看见了Isak的脸一闪而过。

“Mikael，”他说：“我没办法爱上你。我们可以生活一辈子，可是我只会爱Isak。”

“我知道。”Mikael轻声说。

“这对你不公平。”

“我知道。”

“对不起。”

“没关系，而且我说了，这和你没关系。这是我自己的事情。”

Even不再和他争辩。

 

十九

 

Even已经恢复了工作，看起来也开朗多了。虽然大家都知道他再也回不去了。

现在和他Mikael住在一起，每天下班了，他还是习惯先去看一下Isak，然后在回家。

Isak的墓，永远是干干净净的，一尘不染。

 

二十

 

Even就这样活到了六十岁。

这天，阳光还是那么灿烂。Even捧着花照例去看Isak。

Even把花放下，他非常生气，不知是谁恶作剧，把他的墓碑弄得很脏。

Even掏出手帕弯腰擦拭着墓碑，忽然间，他就这么倒下了，额头砸在墓碑上。

人们发现他尸体时，他依然睁着眼睛，仿佛看着天上流动的云。

嘴角还挂着笑。

 

二十一

 

“你也老了，干不动这活了，又何必呢。”

Sonja一边帮着Mikael清理Even和Isak的墓，一边埋怨道。

他们还是请人挖开了Isak的墓，将Even的遗体和他葬在一起。

又重新换了墓碑。

“总是要有人守着的呀，我这就是顺手的事儿。”

“你想没想过你以后怎么办？”

“我就去养老院呆着呗，和一群老头一起聊聊天也挺好的。”

“还给人家扫墓呢，谁给你扫墓。”

“我遗嘱都写好了，我要海葬，我可不要土葬。”Mikael说，他温柔地擦拭着Isak和Even的照片，照片定格在他们最美的时刻，他们的婚礼。

“我这都七十喽，还搞不清楚你们这些人的情情爱爱。”Sonja捶捶自己的腰。

“你搞清楚他们的爱就行了。”Mikael说。

他直起身，看着太阳，阳光太刺眼，他不由地抬起手遮在眼睛上。

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一口气写完了…搞得自己很难过……


End file.
